The Red Crows and The Black Crown
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Dua kakak, dua adik, dan sebuah kisah. [AU]


Segerombolan pemuda berpakaian hitam memenuhi sebuah gang sempit. Senjata tumpul seperti pemukul _baseball_ dan senjata tajam seperti pedang ada di tangan mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie_ bermotif gagak merah menginjak lengan sang korban kencang. Tak ada pekik kesakitan karena mulut sang korban disumpal dengan kain hitam. Beberapa orang di belakang memanggilnya "ketua", menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemegang posisi tertinggi di sana.

"Ketua, kita harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi polisi itu akan berpatroli ke daerah sini." Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata berujar.

Pemuda lain menanggapi. "Apa? Kepolisian sudah berani menginvasi area kita? Sialan!"

Sang ketua lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan sang korban. Di balik tudungnya, terlihat helaian surai panjang yang berkibar, berkilauan di bawah sinar rembulan. Mereka semua meninggalkan area tersebut. Namun, menyisakan seseorang di belakang. Anggota yang tersisa itu berada di kegelapan, bahkan sepasang matanya tidak terlihat. Sebelum melangkah melewati korban, dia berhenti sejenak. Benda yang mengilap diterpa cahaya lalu tampak. Benda itu teracung sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan warna lain, warna merah.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

"Dia adikmu, Neji?" Seorang pemuda yang tengah membersihkan pisau penuh noda darah di tangannya melirik ke luar jendela, seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah berjalan di bawah sana. Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, gadis itu tampak hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

Neji, pemuda yang kini tengah memantik korek dan menyalakan rokok, menggumam malas. "Ya, begitulah. Oi, Itachi. Lemparkan pisaumu padaku."

Pemuda tersebut, Itachi, berdecih sebelum melemparkan pisau dari tangannya. Jika terlambat menangkap pisau yang melayang ke arahnya, Neji bisa mati di tempat. Pisau itu diarahkan tepat ke kepala.

"Kau membunuh korban kita lagi? Aku sudah bilang, biarkan saja dia hidup. Perusahaan pria itu sudah hancur. Hidupnya tidak lagi berarti. Kita hanya cukup mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati Asuma. Itu pun untuk sementara. Jika dia berhasil hidup, membangkitkan perusahaannya, dan mampu membayar kita lebih mahal, kepala Asuma ada dalam bahaya."

"Demi bayaran, eh? Semakin lama kausemakin mirip celengan babi di rumahku, Neji. Kalian sama-sama gemar meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya," komentar Itachi, pedas.

Neji adalah ketua dari sekelompok berandalan yang disewa untuk melakukan apa saja dan Itachi merupakan wakilnya. Sebagai sesama sebatang kara, keduanya memulai pekerjaan itu sejak remaja. Awalnya, mereka hanya berdua dan mau melakukan apa saja. Kian lama, kemampuan fisik mereka semakin diakui dan mulai menerima pekerjaan dengan risiko besar. Berhasil, nama mereka semakin dikenal dan memiliki anak buah. Kelompok mereka, yang terlihat dan beranggotakan berandalan, kini menjadi kelompok yang diperebutkan. Pemimpin perusahaan berbondong-bondong melelang jasa mereka untuk menghancurkan saingan bisnisnya. Bukan hanya pemimpin perusahaan, tokoh penting untuk negara pun menggunakan jasa mereka.

"Adikmu, Sasuke, kaubilang dia ingin menjadi polisi. Apa itu benar?"

Itachi terdiam. Dia terkekeh kemudian. "Mana mungkin, 'kan? Aku adalah seorang berandalan dan pembunuh. Aku tak ingin dipenjara oleh adikku sendiri. Sasuke masih muda, dia baru menginjak empat belas tahun. Cita-citanya akan segera berubah seiring waktu."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Neji refleks menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya saat nama sang adik sepupu disebut. "Sepertinya dia belum mengetahui rahasiamu. Apa yang gadis itu cita-citakan? Jangan bilang dia ingin menjadi hakim …? Aku juga tak ingin diadili oleh adik sepupumu, Neji."

Neji tidak menjawab. Setelah meraih pisau yang terjatuh, Neji melongok ke balkon dan memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang berdiri di halte.

"Hinata masih memiliki ayah dan adik di desa. Dia dititipkan padaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota. Aku tak akan punya muka untuk bertemu pamanku jika Hinata menjadi seperti aku. Kurasa jika dia menginginkan profesi hakim atau jaksa, aku akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Aku justru memilih dibawa ke tiang gantungan oleh adik sepupuku."

Langkah kaki menyusul. Neji merasakan punggungnya menjadi tempat sandaran seseorang. Itachi berdiri memunggunginya. Sang pemuda berambut panjang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi dari sang sahabat di punggungnya. Namun, suara Itachi selanjutnya meyakinkan Neji bahwa sang pemuda merasa sedih.

"Intinya, kita hanya ingin mereka berdua bahagia, bukan?"

Neji mengangguk. Siapa sangka, pembicaraan di hari berawan itu merupakan pembicaraan duo sahabat terakhir kalinya? Misi untuk menaklukan penjaga di sebuah perusahaan membuat mereka berujung tragis. Seluruh anggota kelompok Red Crows dibunuh ditempat, termasuk Neji dan Itachi. Ketika ada salah seorang dari mereka yang bisa lolos, keadaan sudah berubah. Kekalahan tidak bisa diputarbalikkan.

Hinata hanya mengetahui bahwa sosok sang kakak sepupu mengilang. Melaporkannya pada kepolisian pun hanya berujung nihil. Di lain sisi, Sasuke didatangi seorang pemuda yang merupakan anggota terakhir dari Red Crows dan menceritakan keadaan sang kakak. Awal kehidupan dan takdir keduanya dimulai dari sini.

 **The Red Crows and The Black Crown**

Membangkitkan kembali kelompok yang diikuti sang kakak, Sasuke berhasil menjadi ketua. Sang pemuda yang memang pintar mampu mengerjakan pesanan lebih mulus dan dengan strategi yang lebih matang. Tentu saja, risiko kehilangan anggota pun bisa diminimalisasi. Simbol kebanggaan kelompoknya, gagak merah, tercetak di tengkuknya.

"Ketua, apa kita harus membunuh pria ini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati anggotanya, melirik sang korban yang sekarat.

" _Kakak, aku ingin menjadi seorang polisi!" Sasuke, empat belas tahun, menggelendot manja pada sang kakak._

 _Itachi menimpali ucapan sang adik dengan senyuman seraya memberikan dekopin, membuat Sasuke mengaduh._

" _Jadilah apa pun yang kauinginkan, Sasuke."_

'Polisi, ya.' Sasuke tersenyum getir. 'Masa depan seperti tidak ada untukku.'

Kaki sang uchiha terangkat, menginjak kepala sang korban sampai membunyikan suara yang membuat ngilu.

* * *

Sang ketua Red Crows tidak menyangka bahwa takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis lembut yang tidak mengenal apa itu kengerian berjalan di malam hari. Semuanya bermula ketika Sasuke dan kelompoknya tengah berpencar di area korban, menanti sang korban yang diperkirakan berjalan di Shibuya pada pukul sebelas malam. Pertemuan mereka sederhana. Sangat sederhana.

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tanpa sengaja menubruk Sasuke secara tidak sengaja, membuat kantung plastik di tangannya terjatuh. Sasuke meminta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan sekeliling sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis. Permintaan maaf Sasuke justru disambut kata-kata yang tidak dia duga.

Saat Sasuke membungkuk untuk memungut plastik milik gadis tersebut, dia justru mendengar, "Maukah kaumenemaniku menghabiskan kue-kue ini sebagai permintaan maafmu?"

Sasuke menengadah dan mendapati wajah merah padam sang gadis.

"A-aku tidak punya siapa pun untuk membantuku menghabiskan kue sebanyak ini. Bos di tempatku bekerja sambilan yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah Natal."

Menurut, Uchiha tunggal duduk di pinggiran jalan dan menyuapkan satu _cupcake_ keju ke mulutnya. Musik Natal dan lampu hias menemani mereka berdua. Obrolan ringan soal Natal pun muncul dan membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi hangat.

Gadis berambut sepunggung berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya pamit. Namun, sebelum pergi, gadis itu menanyakan nama Sasuke dan sebagai gantinya, gadis itu memberitahukan namanya sendiri.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Setelah pertemuan tersebut, Sasuke selalu kebetulan bertemu dengan Hinata di siang atau malam hari dan bercakap-cakap sampai sang pemuda atau sang gadis undur diri. Kedekatan keduanya membuat Sasuke mengendurkan sikap waspadanya dan cukup berpengaruh saat menjalankan beberapa pesanan klien belakangan ini. Di lain sisi, Sasuke sadar bahwa bahaya bisa mengancam sang gadis jika berada di dekatnya.

"Ini bekal buatanku." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak untuk Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, mereka kembali bertemu lagi di siang hari, padahal Sasuke yakin dia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Mungkin Hinata memiliki indera keenam.

Kali ini, Sasuke mengawasi sekitarnya sebelum menarik Hinata ke gang terdekat. Dia baru saja mendapatkan pesanan dari Orochimaru. Klien yang juga menjadi klien terakhir sang kakak. Dia masih meminta Red Crows untuk menghancurkan Perusahaan Konoha di bawah kepemimpinan Jiraiya. Dahulu, sang kakak tewas karena hal ini. Orochimaru berhasil selamat karena identitasnya dirahasiakan sebagai sang klien. Sasuke tidak bisa membenci pria berambut panjang dengan tawa mengerikan. Itu adalah pekerjaan kakaknya. Sang kakak bisa saja menolak pekerjaan itu jika mau. Jika mati, itu adalah keteledorannya sendiri. Selain itu, bicara dendam, Sasuke juga tidak bisa mendendam pada Jiraiya. Jika tidak menerima pekerjaan itu, kakaknya tidak harus diserang. Ini hanya soal hukum alam dan takdir … serta soal pekerjaan. Sasuke pun menerima pekerjaan ini karena sebatas pekerjaan. Tak ada alasan lain.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke ingin melarang Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun, itu terkesan tidak adil. Hinata pasti akan bertanya padanya "mengapa?" dan Sasuke tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui bahwa kenalan barunya adalah ketua kelompok berandalan dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Sasuke tak paham isi hatinya. Kenapa dia begitu sulit mengungkapkan jati dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa amat ragu dan risau?

"Terima kasih atas bekalnya." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan, membuat Hinata heran kenapa dia sampai harus dibawa ke dalam gang demi ungkapan terima kasih.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sontak menjauhkan Hinata darinya ketika seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan gigi runcing menengok ke dalam gang. "Di sini kau rupanya!"

"Suigetsu, bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?"

Hinata yang merasa malu karena posisi tadi, yang amat dekat dengan Sasuke, terlihat orang lain lalu memilih untuk pamit tergesa-gesa. Dia menubruk pemuda bernama Suigetsu dan meminta maaf sebelum melarikan diri. Iris mata Hinata membuat sang pemuda yang seperti ikan hiu berkedip beberapa kali.

'Mata itu ….'

Oniks memandang sosok Hinata yang kian menjauh. Niat bulat telah digenggamnya erat-erat. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan gadis biasa seperti Hinata berada di dekatnya. Dia harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu! Ya, Sasuke-lah yang akan menjauh dari Hinata. Jika sudah melihat sang gadis dari kejauhan, Sasuke akan segera berkelit.

* * *

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tampak menjauhinya. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Uchiha Sasuke. Nama itu membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, di manakah dia pernah mendengarnya? Rasanya, nama itu terlalu familiar di telinga. Sang gadis keluar dari kamar dan menaiki anak tangga. Dia masih memiliki kunci cadangan kamar Neji, kamar yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya beberapa tahun lalu. Adakah yang tersisa di dalam sana? Mungkin petunjuk keberadaan sang pemuda …? Menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat jam, Hinata menemukan banyak dokumen menarik. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tahu apa yang sang pemuda lakukan selama ini dan siapa Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Itachi. Mereka sepertinya bersaudara," gumam sang gadis sembari kembali membolak-balik dokumen yang dia temukan. Di antara berkas yang ada, surat kontrak terakhir milik Neji sebelum dia menghilang menjadi petunjuk besar bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu mengucapkan nama sang klien. "Orochimaru."

Bergegas, sang gadis mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang tertera di sana. Kenapa dia baru berani masuk ke kamar Neji sekarang? Jika masuk sejak dulu, akankah kehidupannya berubah? Dalam kehidupan selalu ada kata "seandainya". Namun, "seandainya" tidak mengubah apa pun.

Air mata terjatuh. Hinata telah menghubungi pemimpin perusahaan tersebut dan menanyakan soal Neji. Sang kakak sepupu telah tiada. Jasadnya mungkin telah dibakar oleh pemimpin perusahaan yang merupakan musuh Orochimaru, Jiraiya, dan kini menjadi abu. Setelah lama termenung. Hinata berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Dia kembali menelusuri isi kamar Neji dan menemukan sebuah koper.

Suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Hinata terdengar dari bawah, membuat Hinata membuka pintu kamar Neji dan mendatangi sumber suara. Pemuda yang dia tahu bernama "Suigetsu" datang kepadanya dengan luka di kepala. Hinata yang panik menarik sang pemuda ke dalam dan mengobatinya.

"Hinata …."

"Katakan padaku, di mana Sasuke sekarang?"

Suigetsu terbelalak. "Kau mengetahui siapa Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tahu alasan Suigetsu-san bisa sampai kemari dan identitas Sasuke sebenarnya. Sasuke adalah penerus Red Crows. Aku tidak tahu posisi pastinya. Namun, dia sudah mengetahui nasib kakaknya. Kau sendiri. Kau adalah Suigetsu, pemuda yang dulu juga berhasil melarikan diri dan mendatangi Sasuke."

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"—Ini bukan saatnya untuk interogasi! Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Sasuke! Kau datang dengan kepala berdarah dan tubuh penuh luka. Sasuke pasti ada dalam bahaya, bukan?"

Memiliki alamat sang pemuda raven, Hinata tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan Suigetsu di dalam sana, memberi pesan bahwa sang pemuda bisa pergi ke rumah sakit bila perlu. Awalnya, Suigetsu pikir Hinata akan melapor pada polisi dan habislah kelompoknya. Namun melihat Hinata yang meraih kursi besi lipat di dekat pintu, Suigetsu tercengang. Bola mata Suigetsu lalu terarah otomatis pada deretan piala dan piagam yang mencantumkan dari bidang apa Hinata memenangkannya.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke nyaris menyerah ketika melihat beberapa pria mengerubunginya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa akibat dibius. Anggota yang masih hidup pun hanya memberikan pergerakan kecil, menandakan bahwa mereka dibius sama seperti Sasuke. Saat menyerah dan berpikir bahwa mungkin sudah saatnya bertemu dengan Itachi, Sasuke mendengar suara yang paling ingin didengarnya di saat terakhir.

"SASUKE!"

Pintu yang tertutup rapat terbuka lebar setelah didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dari luar. Sang tamu tak diundang rupanya adalah Hinata. Gadis itu membawa kursi lipat di tangannya, alat yang dijadikan media untuk mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut.

Beberapa pria mengarahkan pistol ke arah Hinata. Namun, sang gadis dengan cerdik menggunakan kursi di tangannya sebagai tameng. Peluru pun berhasil dihalau. Tanpa ragu, Hinata menendangi pria-pria yang ada di sana hingga pingsan. Sasuke tak tahu dari mana kekuatan Hinata muncul. Namun saat Hinata berteriak, Sasuke tahu alasannya.

"Jangan remehkan atlet _judo_ terkuat di Jepang!"

Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat pertandingan _judo_. Wajar jika dia tidak mengetahui informasi mengenai sang gadis yang memenangkan kejuaraan judo berkali-kali.

Sasuke, Hinata, dan anggota Red Crows yang masih hidup berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. hinata sebagai gadis biasa mengambil bagian untuk melaporkan aktivitas gelap perusahaan tersebut pada kepolisian. Dia memiliki sahabat yang merupakan anak inspektur sehingga kasus tersebut bisa dikamuflase dan nama Sasuke serta kawanannya tidak perlu terseret.

* * *

Sepasang kaki berbalut sneakers hitam berhenti di depan pintu apartemen kumuh milik seorang gadis. Hinata memanggil sang pemuda dan anggotanya kemari. Saat pintu dibuka, Sasuke menemukan sang gadis tengah duduk di atas kursi reyot di dalam sana, duduk bersilang kaki sembari mengarahkan wajah padanya.

Lambaian tangan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke mendekat. Belum cukup, Hinata menyuruh Sasuke dan anggotanya untuk duduk berdiri tepat di depannya. Sodoran secarik kertas mengejutkan Sasuke. Itu surat milik kelompoknya yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat kontrak kerja dengan klien.

Mengerti maksud Hinata, bibir Sasuke membelah. "Berapa banyak kau berani membayar kami, eh?"

"Berapa banyak?" Hinata membeo. Dirinya berdiri di atas kursi dan meraih sebuah koper. Kedua tangan sang gadis membuka kunci koper tersebut tepat di atas Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. Dipandangi olehnya uang yang dihamburkan sang gadis di atas kepalanya, laiknya hujan uang.

"Aku akan membayarmu sebanyak ini. Tugasmu dan kelompokmu sangat mudah. Mulai dari sekarang, kau dan anak buahmu akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Kalian akan melindungiku."

Seringai Sasuke muncul. Sang pemuda meraih sebuah pulpen dari sakunya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat kontrak mereka. Hinata memandang puas pada sang pemuda dan merebut secarik kertas tersebut.

Telunjuk Hinata terarah pada sebuah paragraf kecil di bagian bawah. Tulisan yang luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Tulisan tangan Hinata sendiri.

"Sasuke, kontrak kerja kita berdua berlangsung seumur hidup. Artinya, tidak peduli ada orang lain yang mampu membayarmu lebih mahal atau aku kehabisan uangku, kau dan kelompokmu akan mengabdi untukku dan hanya untukku." Kali ini, Hinata yang menyeringai licik.

Iris oniks membulat sebelum akhirnya berkilat.

'Gadis yang menarik.'

"Kurasa, menjadi pengawalmu seumur hidup menarik juga."

Hinata terkikik kecil dan melompat turun dari kursi. Sang gadis berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Sasuke dan anggota Red Crows yang lainnya. Sasuke memandang punggung mini gadis berambut sepunggung di depannya. Jika bersama gadis ini, cita-cita menjadi polisi bukan tak mungkin digapai.

'Ternyata ada juga masa depan untukku,' batin sang pemuda.

 **Fin**

* * *

— **Cinereo Cioccolato**.


End file.
